


Fear of Flying

by gloria_scott



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: Natasha needs some air.





	Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).



Natasha sat up, letting the light blankets drop and pool about her waist. Sweat from her recent exertions had dried to a gritty film of salt. She shivered in the cool night air. Sam didn't stir. His broad chest expanded and fell with the slow, easy breaths of peaceful sleep.

Peace for her was a sky dream; war was familiar ground. The flip side of always running towards danger was running from safety. And Sam was safety now. There was nothing to fight here, yet fear rose in her like a swift flood. Foundering, she reached towards that patch of dark sky that she could barely see now.

She swiveled, legs dangling from the bed, about to grab her clothes and make a run for it.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Sam's eyes glistened in the dark, piercing through her veils of ice and steel and fire with that _Don't hand me any of your bullshit_ look. She hesitated before settling back into his waiting arms, head nestled to hear his heartbeat. Only after the flood began to recede could she breathe a sigh, her rigid body softening, conforming to his warmth.

“Tell me what it's like to fly.”


End file.
